Falling About
by iceieci
Summary: A girl with a mysterious past has a goal that she will do anything to achieve. Including screwing over her supposed soul-mate to get it, but not before falling in love with him. Follow along as girl meets boy with a twist. Post-Breaking Dawn and OCs. Violence, swearing, some hanky panky, rated M.


Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, duh.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I'm still in the process of rewriting the story, some aspects will stay the same. But for the most part, I plan on writing all new chapters. Enjoy! Don't forget to drop any comments and suggestions.

* * *

This was a bad plan.

 _Plain_ and _simple_.

The job was supposed to be plain and simple. And yet, here I was breaking all rules and standards trying to speed things up. I tried to calm my racing heart by laying a hand over my chest. The motion was useless, but the sentiment was what I was after.

When you want something so bad, everything else blurs. There's no rationalising with the prospect of freedom. I knew the dangers of what I was doing. Rushing the plan was only going to backfire tremendously, potentially putting everything I ever worked towards backwards by a long shot. That's if I didn't _die_ in the process.

However, my body was on another level. It was absolutely vibrating in its eager need to be free. I could feel the slight shake on my fingertips, as my body felt so alive and on edge, as if I had nothing but coffee to sustain me for days. I guess that couldn't be that far _off_. I had been casing my leads for the past couple of weeks, on and off for a while now. Sleep wasn't really on the menu when you're so close to the finish line.

Flicking my wrist towards the light, I glanced down to read the time. It was ten minutes to six pm. I didn't need the light, the actions were engraved into the core of my body since I could remember.

Be human. Be like _everyone else_ , and no one will suspect you.

Shaking off the path to memory lane, I focused on the task in front of me with new vigour. After this I wouldn't have to remember any of it anymore.

After this I would be free.

Gulping a load of cold brisk air, I opened my car door. The warning sounds of the open door started beeping in the background, though I could barely hear it over the thunderous beating of my heart. If you haven't figured it out yet, I was about to do something _very stupid_.

Slamming my door shut, I clicked the button on my car keys and the beep of the alarm sounded through the quiet parking lot. The sound faintly echoed off to the skirt of trees that lined the edge of the parking lot. My heels were clicking loudly on the wet pavement, choosing to ignore it, I pulled out a large crinkled map. Random circles were drawn on in different inks, and a faint coffee stain was littering the edge of the paper. Timing was everything.

Before I could spare a glance at my wrist, the doorbell jingled and a loud laugh disturbed the quiet. The conversation was in full swing, and my heart leaped with joy at my luck. Everything was going according to plan and soon-

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you there," the alarmed voiced hovering above me. I couldn't see him though, with my ass planted on the wet ground and the map flung on top of me. I looked perfectly pitiful.

"No, no! It's my fault, I should have watched where I was going. I'm the one who should be sorry!" I claimed, my voice thick with embarrassment. I could feel my cheeks heat up from the oncoming flush. The whole scenario was dance that I had perfected ever since I could remember.

I stood up on wobbly legs, ignoring the hand that was held out in front of me under the guise that I didn't see it. I needed him to feel bad, and then proceeded to yank the map off of me. I could hear the man continuously apologise - _borderline grovel-_ and his friend assured me that he would never hurt a fly.

I simply continued with my lines. "Oh no, seriously, this is totally my fault. I was the one who was trying to figure out how to use this damn thing and…" I trailed off, brushing off the invisible dirt from the front of my pants. Even though all the damage was currently on my ass, I could feel the chilling breeze on the now wet material of the denim.

"Why don't I help you with directions? That's the least I could do." He was just like I researched, exceptionally kind and unnecessarily remorseful. I pity the girl that ends up with him, she'd have a lifetime with a human puppy.

"Really?" I was trying to open up the map now. "Wait…How am I to trust your _navigation skills…_ " As I looked up, I trailed off. My target was wearing his police uniform. _"Oh."_

I finally got a good look at the two of them. His friend was snickering off to the side, and on cue I flushed again and coughed awkwardly feigning my embarrassment. His friend was tall, taller than he was, and large. His shoulders were wide and threatening, his whole posture looked as if he could take down a couple of people and then some. His sparkling white teeth from his full-fledged grin gave me a sense of trust and amicable comfort. I briefly wondered if he was part of the police force, though I didn't recognise him from any of the pictures.

My target dulled his friend by a mile. His profile on the police database wasn't updated from his transfer from Washington yet. So most of my stalking had to be done through guess work until it was obvious he was the new transfer. Looking at his close up made me lose my grip on reality… on gravity.

His smile was dropping, but not before I saw a faint dimple carved into his cheeks. His lips looked soft and supple, the perfect shape to… Snapping my eyes away from his mouth before I got any ideas, I looked further up. His nose was straight and his complexion was likened to a bronze god. His lashes were thick and black, as they prettily lined his eyes. His eyes were wide with shock, even so, I was able to drown in the rich pools of chocolate. He was shocked about something, but the thought eluded me as I felt myself being moved by his kind eyes.

It felt almost weird saying it, when people say 'kind eyes,' it always made me think 'what the hell does that mean?' Here I was feeling the full blown side of it, and it made me breathless. I felt safe, and deserving…

Snapping out of my train of thought, I quickly took in my surroundings again. His friend no longer was laughing, rather he was intently staring between the both of us, making me uncomfortable under his scrutinizing stare. My target, however, still looked shocked. I cursed myself for ignoring it earlier. Did he recognise me? Why was he staring at me like that?

New plan.

"Why don't I just ask the waitress instead? I'm really sorry again for the trouble," I started to say. His friend looked surprised at what I suggested while my target seemed to slowly let my words sink in. It was almost comical just how panicked he looked, seconds after I said it.

"No!" He blurted. Though his eyes widened even further at his own loud outburst. I couldn't help but think I was seriously missing something. Something was going on here, and I simply wasn't getting it. Even his friend knew what was going on, as he laid a comforting hand on my targets shoulder.

I didn't understand what I was missing. This was definitely not included into any of his information. _Was he slow or something?_ Whatever it was, it meant I wasn't suited to continue with my original plan. My brain was right, I wasn't thinking and now I have to start over. Properly.

"Why don't we buy you a cup of coffee at the least? Let's get you out of the cold," his friend was gently guiding me into the warm building. "And then we can see if we can help you out with the directions. _Right, Seth_?"

We were seated into a slightly worn down booth, while Seth continued to stare at me. His friend picked up on my discomfort and nudged him. "So, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Jacob, but you can call me Jake. And this right here is Seth, and he's the newest officer in town. That doesn't mean he doesn't know his way around here, so if you ask me, it's kinda like _fate_ that you two bumped into each other." He slightly smirked when he uttered the word, 'fate.'

"Oh really?" I spared a glance over at Seth, he was starting to make me nervous. I wasn't expecting this much attention, men often tried to get into my pants, thought, this guy was different. His attention was far more innocent, his stare was simply in awe rather than a leer.

"So, what's your name?" Jake trailed off, he leaned forward putting his elbows on the table, his large grin returning. They were seated side by side, and the scene would have been funny if the circumstances were different. Both were large and pressed up against each other trying to fit into the booth, but neither complained. Well one was still … out of service.

"It's Amanda," I returned his smile but noticed out of the corner of my eyes that Seth looked a bit put off by the name. Did he know it was fake? I internally shook my head, there was no way he could know that. Thankfully the waitress decided to show her face right then to spare me the awkward interaction.

"So what can I get you guys- _oh_. Seth and Jake, what are you two doing here? Weren't you guys just finished? You guys can't be hungry again this fast right? Oh I better warn John then." And before either of them could reply, she yelled out the name 'John,' over to the back of the diner.

"No, no! Diane we're only here for … _Amanda here._ We bumped into her outside and now we're making it up to her." Jake flashed her a grin, and she glowed a bit red around the cheeks from her hasty assumption.

"Oh you boys are just the sweetest things." She cooed raising a hand to her chest, the corners of her eyes crinkling slightly from the weight of her smile. "These boys are one in million, they might not look it, but they really are teddy bears. So what can I get for you dear?"

"Just a coffee please," I gave her a smile. She simply nodded and shoved her little notebook back into the apron she had tied around her slightly plump waist. She strode away, no doubt making her way behind the counter to grab the coffee mug and hot carafe.

"Are you sure? You can get anything you want, it's on us." Jake raised an eyebrow in question. I simply smiled and shook my head.

"I really just want to get to my aunt's house, she's been expecting me and my phone ran out of charge. So here I am trying to use the worst hand me down map, which I feel like might be too outdated to follow anymore." I scratched my head in my attempt to sell the story.

I pulled out the map that I had previously scrunched away into my pocket. I smelled the faint lingering smell of moth balls and cigarettes coming off from the map. It reminded me of the thrift store I bought it off of just a couple of days ago before making my way into the state.

"Here, let me take a look." Seth finally snapped out of his previous day dream and he reached for the map. I hesitantly gave it to him, but not before glancing over at his friend. I needed them to think none of this was my idea.

"I'm sorry dear, it seems I only have decaf right now. I'm brewing a new caffeinated one right now, and we'll get you sorted out as soon as it's done." She placed a teaspoon, napkin and empty mug in front of me.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"So you're actually not that far from your aunt's house from here." Seth spoke from behind the map. Even his voice sounded kind.

Lowering the map, he folded the corners so I could get a better look at the roads around my fake circled destination. "You just need to continue east past the Merrill Field Airport. It'll be the fourth left from there right across from the gas station. And then you just have to continue down the street until you reach your aunt's house." He placed the map in front of me with a smile.

Time for the money maker. Scrunching up my eyebrows, I squinted a bit to see where he was pointed. I trailed my eyes around the surrounding roads and then looked back at him and smiled.

"You're still lost aren't you?" Seth asked. I simply nodded slowly, looking abashed.

He only beamed even more, and chuckled before standing up and making his way over to my side of the booth. "Do you mind?" He gestured to the extra space on the bench next to me.

"Of course not," I scooted over to give him more space. Even before he was seated next to me, I could feel the heat emanating from him. I was probably just being hyper sensitive to him because of my nervousness and focused on the task in front of me.

"Okay where did I lose you?" Every sentence that came out of him did things to my _heart_.

"Umm how about we start with where we are right now?" I blinked my lashes a bit, and he eagerly nodded before turning his attention to the neglected map in front of us.

As he started to explain, Jake excused himself saying something about asking Diane something and then wandered off to sit near the counter. Seth was talking animatedly about the surroundings and pulled out a pen and started to make changes to the map.

"Where did you get this map? It must be at least a decade or two outdated."

I forced a chuckle, "Oh my aunt mailed it to me. This is her way of giving me her address." At his disbelieving look, I simply laughed and continued. "I know, I know. She's old and kind of untrusting of the new age modern gadgets and that sort of thing..."

He seemed to buy it and before long he delved back into his verbal spiel of the map. Out of the corner of my eyes, I looked over at Jake and Diane. Paranoia was brimming beneath the surface at the thought of them knowing who I was and what I was planning. But to my immense relief, they were only energetically talking amongst themselves as Diane continued to tinker with the coffee machine.

I leaned in closer to Seth, trying to look engrossed in his pointing of the roads. I wasn't expecting his scent to be like a sucker punch to my senses. He smelled of pine trees and a tinge of spice. The smell was absolutely intoxicating, lulling me along with his soothing voice into him. Instead I bit the inside of my cheek, willing myself to stay focused and leaned further into him. I was only a hair width away, and had perfect access to complete my original task. Maybe things would work out after all.

"I'm so sorry dear, the machine takes longer after it's cooled down. But I finally have your coffee. Any milk and sugars?" Diane asked, the steaming carafe was already being poured into my mug.

"Yes please," I answered. Jake took his previous seat and slid into the booth across from us again. His expression looked brighter now that he didn't have to share elbow space any more.

"How's everything going?"

"It's great, Seth here is really thorough," I glanced over at Seth. He appeared to be having a silent conversation with Jake. Mirth was heavily dancing behind his eyes and a faint quiver oh his lip indicated he was seconds away from laughing. I only took their interaction as a blessing. None of them looked as if they were on to my real plans, and that was enough for me to get my job done and get out of here.

"That's good news." He simply replied, though his eyes were still planted on Seth.

"Umm, would you two excuse me? I just need to use the ladies room." I stood up, and Seth being the gentleman, he moved out of the booth to let me out. Diane walked back with my milk and sugars and brought a plate of pie too and slid it over towards Jake. Thankfully this caused Seth to ask Diane for one for himself too.

Using their distracted states, I walked back towards the restrooms hallway and walked out of the backdoor. The cold air blasted my face, the previous warmth leaving my senses within seconds. I had to get back into my car before they noticed. Without looking back, I made my way back to my car and shoved my keys into the lock and unlocked it. Fighting the urge to look over at the windows of the diner, I put my keys into the ignition and drove off as quietly as I could. My heart was beating loudly, the blood rushing through my veins was almost deafening. I needed to get out of there. I needed to get to my next destination as soon as possible.

After all I did just rob a cop.

.


End file.
